The present invention relates to a thermal fixing device for use in a recording apparatus which reproduces an image of character, symbol, pattern or the like on a recording medium.
In a conventional thermal fixing device, a pair of heat rollers has been used for thermally fixing an imaging portion on a recording medium. Since the surface of the heat roller is coated, an adhesion force exerted to the recording medium by the heat roller has been considerabaly weak. And, paper rigidity is large enough to overcome the adhesion force, so that the recording medium is hardly wound around the heat roller even if the size of the roller is relatively large, e.g. about 30 mm in diameter. However, when the thermal fixing is performed with respect to the photosensitive material in melted phase while increasing the temperature of the heat roller, the recording medium tends to be wound around the heat roller due to the adhesion force of the melted material. Once the recording medium is wound therearound, it is troblesome to peel it off from the heat roller.